


Morning Afters

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mentioned use of Alcohol, Spike Mods, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riptide and Skids wake up together after a night at the bar. After figuring out that they didn't have any fun the night before, the morning after is decidedly okay too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Afters

**Author's Note:**

> Repost! \o/ My only reason for picking these two was because 'pretty and blue'.

Riptide groaned. His head hurt. His spark fluttered with stress as he forced his optics to online, flinching at what bright lights he did see. A wall clock told him it was early. Really early. Another glance told him this wasn’t his room. He shifted to get up, but he heard a sudden grunt, and the sound of metal on metal. Riptide looked around and found his legs were laying across Skids’ stomach.

“Skids?” Ridtide gently nudged him with his foot. “Skids, wake up. Where are we?”

“Mh?” Skids started onlining. “Rip...Ripshiiides,” He slurred, brain still not quite awake.

“Where are we?” Riptide laid back, looking around. He’d never been in this room. “You remember everything.”

“...Not a clue.” Skids ended up saying after several minutes. “Never been here. Honestly, I don’t even know what deck we’re on.”

“Ugh,” Riptide groaned, stretching before he got up. “Last I remember we were at Swerve’s, what happened?”

“Whirl snuck in nucleon... I think. And... I think he was nice and shared.”

“That explains that. I think.” Riptide pushed himself up, before helping Skids get to his own feet. They quietly showed themselves out of whoever’s suite this was, and wandered the hallway until they came to a junction that had a map on it.

“We aaaare… on deck C.” Skids said, staring at the map. “Huh. We sure did travel.”

“Skids, Swerve’s bar is on deck H. How did we get all the way up here?” Riptide groaned. “I don’t remember much.”

“Same for me, but I’m used to blacked out areas in my memory.” Skids huffed. “Wait…”

Riptide arched a brow.

“We woke up together.” Skids stared.

“...Oh.” Riptide shuddered. “I, uh, I mean no offense but that was not the plan for me last night.”

“It’s fine.” Skids smiled. “Here, my suite’s closer, I’m on deck D, and I’m near an elevator.”

“Deck D too, but I’m far from the elevators.” Riptide laughed. “I guess that’s what happens when you join in the middle of a quest.”

The pair had relocated themselves to Skid’s room. “Here, uh, make yourself comfortable.” Skids invited him in, and smiled. “Wash is in the back on the left.”

* * *

 They had done nothing. They both checked their valves and spikes separately, and both reported to each other that there wasn’t any noticeable signs of any fragging having happened last night.

“I’m relieved. Fragging and drinking doesn’t mix.” Skids laughed, reclining into a chair.

“Same here, it’s still amusing though!” Riptide laughed, all sharp teeth. “That’s usually what happened, when you wake up laying on someone else after drinking.”

“Is that a slight hint of disappointment I hear?” Skids asked, optics bright.

“I, uh, well.” Uh oh, Riptide thought, feeling his face heat up. “I mean, I wouldn’t have been mad if anything happened last night, but,”

“Just cause we didn’t last night doesn’t me we couldn’t, now.” Skids pushed himself onto his feet. “The plus side of now is we’ll both remember it.”

“Is that an offer I’m hearing?” Riptide nervously put his fingertips to his lip. “I mean. I have to be sure, I don’t- I don’t want to misinterpret y-”

“If you’re nervous, we don’t have to.” Skids put a hand on Riptide’s shoulder. Riptide then closed the space between, chest against grill. Skids put his arms tight around Riptide’s waist, taking small steps backwards, heading to where he knew his bed was. “Not wasting any time, huh?”

Riptide gave him a quick kiss, falling over with Skids and leaning over him, kissing his chest.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve done this.” The hydrobot warned.

“And I don’t even know when the last time was for me.” Skids grabbed onto Riptide, pulling him as he rolled both of them the rest of the way onto the bed. “But that’s okay.”

Riptide straddled Skids, situating himself and running his hands over headlights, while Skids kept his own hands busy by rubbing his white thighs. His hands found their way into the seams of his armor, running fingertips along the lines.

The hydrobot could feel his spark spinning in his chest. This was fun. Maybe being on the Lost Light meant he could have more of this.

Without manual prompting, his panel retracted and his spike, now not being held back, sprung out hard and erect between them. “Well, I was going to ask what you’d prefer, but it’s a little obvious now.” Skids chuckled, one hand still rubbing a thigh while the other gripped his spike, giving firm and even strokes.

“Mm, yeah.” Riptide laughed through his moan. He could feel himself heat up in his core, heavy, hard and hot. “I’m ready when you are, Skids.”

Skids breathed in deep, rolling his hips into his current partner and the move got him to groan. Riptide palmed at Skid’s crotch, rocking his hips into his hand until his own panels pulled away. Riptide carefully sunk a finger into his valve, quickly adding a second, then a third.

“Mmh, spike me.” Skids let his head loll back, hips rolling in slow circles under Riptide’s weight. The shark-like bot adjusted the both of them, situating Skids’ legs over his own thighs before sinking his spike in.

Soft “aah”s and quiet “mmh”s came from them both while Riptide pistoned into Skids, curling over him and holding his legs in place. Skids’ legs bounced on each thrust, and his hands gripped at anything that allowed him to. Fans kicked on, adding their sound to the sounds of thrusting into a wet valve, of sparks thrumming and engines humming and the _clang clang clang_ that came with cybertronian interfacing.

“Hhgh, Skids I’m close I’m-” Riptide picked up his pace, fragging harder and not caring about paint transfers on either of them. Skids rolled his hips up again, holding himself in place against Riptide in an attempt to get that spike in as deep as possible.

Riptide fell forward in his overload, clinging to Skids’ hood and the blue mech under him tried to keep him balanced while still rolling his hips because something rubbed against his node just right, and he could feel his charge reaching a tipping point.

Skids was louder when he came, bucking in short but hard flinches, groans starting and stopping with each one.

“Guh,” Riptide finally managed. “don’t move but… you good?”

“...I’m good.” Skids laughed, venting hard and wiping away at the drops of condensation beading up on Riptide’s armor. “What’s that about not moving?” he asked, watching Riptide lay his head down on his grill.

“I… might have just remembered something, and I don’t want you to freak out.”

“You’re not going to ‘freak me out’, Riptide.” Skids gave him a warm and tired smile. “I’m a lot older than you, what memories I do have, well, there’s quite a lot of weirdness.”

“I have a spike mod.”

“Okay. That’s news to me. That’s new. People do that?”

“There’s lots of stuff you can do but uh. Oh man.” Riptide mumbled into Skid’s armor. "Uhm, the base of my spike kinda. Gets bigger. Just for a little while, after a good overload.”

“That sounds… awful.” Skids squinted. “You can only get one good overload?”

“No, actually more are inbound, honestly.” Riptide sighed, and he wiggled his hips gently. “Feel that?”

“That wasn’t like that earlier.” Skids pushed a hand between them, fingering around the rim of his valve, touching the base of the spike in him.

“It’ll go down really soon, but uh. I. I’ve just had this for so long, now. Sorry I forgot to tell you.” Riptide apologized, rolling his hips in to push his spike in deeper, as if it were possible for it to come out now. “Can a round two count as an apology?”

“Absolutely taking more rounds as substitute apologies.” Skids smiled, fingers brushing against Riptide’s chin and cheek.

“I can’t move like I did before, but…” Riptide relaxed, and Skids could feel the calipers in his valve stretch more, and fast. Riptide’s mod as still expanding, and his valve’s lining was already telling him that it couldn’t take much more.

He groaned. “It feels weird.”

“Bad weird?”

“Weird weird.”

Riptide stayed still, groaning from the pressure in his spike in a valve that felt like it was getting tighter and tighter around him. He felt worry stressing his spark out until Skids shifted under him, thighs wrapping around his waist and pulling the bot closer.

“Good weird.”

With a moan, Riptide overloaded again, fluid gushing out of him and filling what less space was left in Skids’ valve.

“Oookay, it feels weird weird again.” Skids moaned. “No rush, but when will your spike mod deactivate?”

“Uhm.” Riptide stared blankly at Skids, who’s own optics got bigger from the lack of an answer.

“Riptide..?”

“We might want to just go ahead and get comfortable.”

“Good luck, what with my chest and all.” Skids laughed, hands rubbing at Riptide’s sides and he could feel how hot he was, could feel him rumbling under his palms. “I’m already as comfortable as I’m going to get.”

“Ah, it doesn’t hurt, does it?” Riptide bit at his own lip. Skids shook his head, patting at the armor on the hydrobot’s forearm.

Skids froze suddenly, before moving his hips with a concerned look on his face. “Did you overload again?”

Riptide rumbled, burying his face into Skids’ grill.

“...Are you going to again?”

Another rumble.

Skids laughed lowly, sighing into a moan and clenching his valve on purpose.

“HHhaaAH _Primus_ Skids, don’t do that, you might kill me.”

“Hey, if I’m not going to be able to nap my way through this,” Skids rubbed at the smaller fins coming out of Riptide’s helm. “then neither are you. I can take all you got.”

 


End file.
